


Tying daddy up

by The_thirst_is_real



Series: The master and his slaves [12]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Daddy Kink, Fluff and Smut, Light BDSM, M/M, Master Liam, Master/Slave, Rope Bondage, Slave Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 11:31:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6609082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_thirst_is_real/pseuds/The_thirst_is_real
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry wants to try out a small fantasy, which includes some rope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tying daddy up

**Author's Note:**

> This is a request by Celine. A very short lirry smut for everyone. I would like to thank the music of Ed Sheeran for helping me out while I was writing this x

Harry wanted to try something new with his master Liam. The slave had fantasised about it for a few weeks now but he didn't know how to tell his master. He knew this little fantasy was extremely different from anything else himself or Liam has tried before and he was worried in case Liam didn't like it. He had asked the other slaves who lived in the house, Louis, Sophia and Niall for advice if their master would like his fantasy. Louis just shrugged and told him to go for it, Sophia gave him some helpful tips, being the sweet girl she was and Niall just smiled, proud of Harry for doing something he would like. 

One particular day, Harry wanted to make sure Liam picked him to spend the night with. So when Liam left for work that morning, he asked Miss Edith, Liam's housekeeper if he could help out with any of her jobs for the day. The older woman was surprised but agreed and got Harry to do several jobs around the house. He polished some ornaments, sweeper the outside of the kitchen and was currently in the large library, organising the books into the right places, trying to impress Liam.

When Liam came back from work, he saw Miss Edith in the hallway. "Good afternoon Mr Payne." She said in her usual polite. "Afternoon Miss Edith, how are you? How have things been?" He asked, taking his large coat off and placing it in the small cupboard by the entrance. "They've all been good, you've got a few packages that came and a message from your accountant." Liam just nodded. "And how are the slaves?" "All been good. Louis and Sophia have been with their tutors most of the day, Niall's been in the kitchen with Caroline." Miss Edith paused for a moment, nearly forgetting about Harry. "And Harry's been extremely helpful today." Liam raised his brow. 

"Really, how so?" He asked. "Well this morning when you left, he asked me if he could help out around the house. So I gave him some jobs to do and he's been working hard today. He's in the library organising all the books now." Liam couldn't help but smile at the thought. He knew when Harry put his mind to something, he could do it and he would do it to almost perfection. "I'll go and see him now." Liam said as he went straight to the library.

Liam found his Harry sat crossed leg on the floor, a pile of books around him as he organised them into their groups he made. Liam just watched him for a second, feeling really proud of his youngest slave. "Kitten." Liam said eventually, making Harry look up at the mention of his pet name. "Hello daddy." He said softly. "Harry, what are you doing?" Liam asked as he went closer to the boy. "I'm just organising all your books daddy, I hope you like it." Harry replied as he neatly placed the classic novels into one section. "Oh baby, that's so sweet. You didn't need to do that." Liam said giving the boy a little kiss. "I wanted to though. Want to make you proud." 

"Baby, you always make me proud and thank you for doing this today, you've been a very good boy." Liam said cuddling Harry. "Now dinner will be in an hour, so I will meet you in the dining room." Liam said. "Ok daddy." Harry said as Liam left the room to see the other slaves. Harry had hoped this would make Liam spend the night with him, he now just needed to think of a way to ask his master.

Later that evening, Liam and the slaves had their usual dinner in the large dining room. Liam spoke to all four slaves, asking them about their day as he usually did and making sure he gave his equal time to each one. Later in the evening, Liam picked Harry to spend the night with because of his behaviour today. After he had said goodnight to Louis, Sophia and Niall, he took Harry to his large bedroom. 

When Liam and Harry got to the master bedroom, Liam kissed the young boy passionately on the lips. "My good boy." He whispered softly. "You've been so helpful today, doing all then little jobs. I'm proud of you." This made Harry blush a little as Liam kissed the young boy again. "Daddy, can we try something g new tonight?" Harry asked quietly, finally getting the courage to ask his master. "Of course baby, what is it?" Liam asked as Harry suddenly got a little nervous, not sure is Liam would like it. "Erm, daddy, will you not be upset if I ask you?" Harry asked. "Harry, ask me, I won't be mad." Liam said smiling a little.

Harry got the courage to tell his master what he wanted to do. "Can I tie you to the bed?" He asked quickly, as Liam looked at him. "What do you mean tie me up baby?" Liam asked softly. "Well, Ive always wanted to tie you up to the bed daddy. And then I can ride you. I'm sorry if that's not ok." Harry said, realising that Liam might hate that idea and punish him for suggesting it to him. But Liam just smiled. "Oh baby, that's ok, we can try that." He replied, although he had never been tied up before, he didn't mind trying it out for Harry.

Harry gave his master a big smile as Liam went to a draw at the other side of the room. It was his 'kinky draw' where he would keep anything unusual or kinky. He took out some rope and gave it to Harry. "So Harry, what do you want me to do?" Liam asked as Harry looked at him confused. "You're the one who wants to tie me up, so you'll have to tell me what to do." Harry was a little shock at that, never really being in control before. 

"Ok, how about you take your top off daddy." Harry said as Liam took his top, showing his buff chest. Harry just stared at him for a few seconds. "Like what you see kitten?" Liam asked as Harry just nodded. "Sit down on the bed daddy." Harry then said as Liam sat back on the bed, lifting his arms up and waiting for his slave. Harry went to Liam and started to tie his master's hands onto the bed post, making sure he was tied up properly. 

When Liam was tied up to the bed, Harry giggled a little. "What's so funny baby?" Liam asked his youngest. "You're my daddy now." Harry said innocently, even though he knew that his master was always the dominant one. "Yeah, you've got me where you want me don't you kitten?" Liam teased which made Harry giggle again. "So love, what are you gonna do now? You have to decide." Liam asked as Harry thought for a moment. "Do you want me to ride you daddy?" Harry asked as Liam just nodded. 

"Of course, get my trousers off." Liam replied as Harry got to work taking his trousers off, showing Liam's fully erect dick. Harry just admired it for a moment, feeling himself drooling at the sight. Liam just watched him, trying not to laugh at Harry's little distraction. Eventually, Harry got on top of Liam after he had opened himself up. He lined himself on Liam's dick as he sunk down, moaning at the tight stretch.

"You ok kitten?" Liam asked as Harry nodded in reply. He gave himself a minute to adjust before he started going up and down, going a steady pace. "Oh god." Harry moaned as he went a little faster. "Daddy, so good." Liam just smirked as he moaned softly. "Enjoying yourself baby?" Liam teased as Harry just nodded. "Daddy, I'm all yours." Harry said out loud as he pounced as fast as he could. Too soon, Harry was close to coming. "Daddy, need to," Harry couldn't finish his sentence, but Liam knew what he needed. "Go on kitten, cum for daddy." He commanded as Harry screamed out loud, and came just after him, filling up the boy.

Harry laid down on Liam's chest, exhausted from his orgasm. He looked up at his master and smiled at him. "Erm baby, haven't you forgoing something?" Liam asked, indicating to the rope that he was still tied to. "On sorry." Harry said as he untied Liam quickly. "I didn't tie you too hard did I?" Harry asked a little nervous. "Of course not love. I quite enjoyed that actually." Harry just blushed as he snuggled closer to his master.

"Did you always wanted to do that Harry?" Liam asked. "Yeah daddy, I liked it." Liam just smiled at the boy. "Well baby, if you liked it, maybe now and again we can try it." Harry smiled at Liam as he gave his master a kiss. Master and slave just laid there for a while before Harry fell asleep. Liam watched him for a bit until he realised that his wrists had little marks from the rope. Liam just grinned, expecting some looks at his office tommorow.

**Author's Note:**

> Who wouldn't want to tie Liam up ;) hope you all enjoyed x


End file.
